


The Round Table

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [29]
Category: Empire (TV 2015), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’ll show her who’s queen.</i>
</p><p>Takes place in an AU after season 2 of <i>Orange Is the New Black</i> and before canon events in <i>Empire</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Round Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cookie/Vee - queen.

_She’s thinking she’s queen of this place,_ Cookie thinks, eyeing the tall woman as she strides down the cell block. She’s got a scar running down her face to her neck—Cookie knows women like her; they’re _bad_ women, women who won’t fuck around with _anyone_. Cookie loves those women, herself included.

 _I’ll show her who’s queen_. Cookie’s only goal in prison was being good and getting back home to her boys, but there was always a little wiggle room to show the new ones who ruled the empire even from inside.

“Hey, mama,” Cookie yells out from the bars, her contraband acrylic nails curling around the iron, “You’ve seen some shit, haven’t you?” She curls her mouth into the wicked grin that always made Lucious fall apart. “Let Cookie show you some more.”

The woman turns slowly, and Cookie shivers under her flinty eyes and dark stare. “I think I’ll manage, sweetheart.” There’s something stern and hard about her that makes Cookie’s grip tighten on the bars. “But I think you and I could be…friends,” she says, and smiles slow, turning back around.

Maybe Cookie was queen, but there was always room around the table for a consort.


End file.
